Nice to meet you
by tomoe-chi
Summary: During summer before his final year at Hogwarts, Lorcan is invited to a trip in France with the Weasleys and Potters, where he unfortunately have to share a bed with the beautiful, handsome Hugo Weasley, two years younger. He's straight so no danger, right...? (first attempt writing in English)


Title: Nice to meet you

Harry Potter- Next Generation- Rated M

Hugo Weasley - Lorcan Scamander

Summary: During summer before his final year at Hogwarts, Lorcan is invited to a trip in France with the Weasleys and Potters, where he unfortunately have to share a bed with the beautiful, handsome Hugo Weasley, two years younger. He's straight so no danger, right...?

"Lor', hurry!" Lysander shouted through the stairs to his brother. "They're already waiting for you!"

"Yeah, sorry mate! Lorcan answered rushing in front of his twin. "What time is it?"

"10 a.m." The other replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm not late" The blond noted.

"No, you're not. Thanks to me!"

"Fuck off! I hate you."

"No, you're not. You love me; I'm your favorite brother."

"You're my ONLY brother, you asshole!" Lorcan mumbled.

"So am I"

Lorcan shook his head from left to right, taking his luggage. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were twins and like their parents, they were friends with the Potter-Weasley family who had invited them to their annual trip to France. Unfortunately, Lysander had already found an internship for the summer. Therefore, Lorcan was the only one to go to France with the others.

"See you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Don't forget to take photo."

"I will not.

The two brothers hugged each other a last time before the blond throw Floo Powder in the chimney to take him to Shell Cottage, his friend James cousin's family house.

When he fall of the chimney a group of redhead, principal characteristic of the Weasley, was already waiting for him.

"Hey, mate!" James beamed at him.

"Hey, everybody's here?"

"Not Hugo" Rose answered. "He didn't wake up this morning."

Rose was a beautiful girl with curled red hair -is it really necessary to precise? - deep blue eyes, thin waist and a gentle face. She was also really smart, kind, but had a serious temper. Indeed she was quite popular at school because of both his good-look and his intelligence -of course, since she was dating Scorpius Malfoy, the number of men wooing her has all but increased. Her brother Hugo was the same. He was a boy version of her in fact.

Ten minutes later, the young man appeared, panting, his red hairs were wet and were falling delicately in his neck, hi deep blue eyes –the same that her sister's- were shinning of mischief, his shirt didn't covered all of his stomach revealing a bunch of white, pure flesh as he was trying to lace his shoes without falling face against the earth.

If Lorcan had been gay, he would have found him damn sexy. But as he was not, the red in his cheeks were of course a result of the weather.

He smiled at the younger boy, who return it and walked toward his sister.

Fifteen minutes later, the group was heading towards a mansion named "Le Pin Bleu" in the South of the France. "Le Pin Bleu" was a very large construction of three stages build in wood exclusively. It was composed of fourteen rooms, a library, few living rooms and a giant garden framed by a forest. Each room was the perfect copy but in a different color from the others. The Weasleys were used to the house and all of them knew which room they were in. Considered that it was the first time Lorcan was invited, he asked nervously at James where he had to sleep.

"I share my room with my brother" Explained his friend. "But you can share Hugo's. He has no roommate. Hey, Hugo! Lor' have no room. Can he share yours?"

"Okay." Hugo answered. "I hope for him he can bear nights with me. I move in my sleep."

Lorcan smile in acceptance and the redhead take him to their room which was the blue room in the third floor. Immediately, he noted that the only bed was one for two people. He would have to sleep in the same bed than the handsome boy. Ok, he was straight so there was no danger, right? Right...?

"Are you okay?" Hugo asked, worried.

"Yeah, sorry. It's a beautiful room."

"Yeah, aunt Ginny did it. So, do you prefer sleep in the right or in the left side? I prefer the right by the way."

"So, the left" Lorcan stammered nervously.

The two settled, taking off their clothes of theirs luggage.

"So, do you want to go to the river, now?" Hugo asked as he unpacked a large bag full of books.

"The river?"

"Yeah, it's not too far in the forest. We go swimming there every year. Do you want to go now? We have two hours before eating."

Lorcan replied positively, stunned that the younger boy seemed to want to spend some time with me. During the journey, the silence was awkward. They didn't really know each other, after all. When Lorcan pointed this, Hugo smiled and gives him a hand:

"Ok, let's do it from the beginning. My name is Hugo Weasley. You?

"Lorcan Scamander. Nice to meet you, Hugo" Lorcan answered back.

"So, err… Do you like reading?" Hugo tried.

"Yeah, I love reading. You too? I saw that you take a lot of books with you.

"It's an understatement. Books are my life. And these are a gift from a friend. It's… BL books."

"BL?" The blond asked. "What is BL?"

"Err… It's for "Boy's Love". It's slash stories."

"… Like boys in love with other boys? I didn't even know these kinds of stories exist.

"They are. And I love them."

"Are you… You know, gay?"

"I am. Is it a problem? I won't rape you in your sleep, you know."

"It's not a problem. I just didn't know. And I'm sure I can take you even if you tried."

"I may be two years younger but I'm not less strong than you." Hugo teased.

"I take the bet."

"Ok, wait and see."

Finally, they reached the glade which was cut in two by a large river of pure and fresh water. Taking of their clothes, they plunged in and waded all morning. As they go back in "Le Pin Bleu", they couldn't suppress themselves to glance at each other with heated. It would be a long, long, trip!


End file.
